


[never to be finished] Sub!Dave fic

by ryanismyname



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanismyname/pseuds/ryanismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good portion of a fic I just started writing one day. Its never going to be finished, but its still a pretty good read. Sorry for the lack of porn. But still. Read it. Its still good. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[never to be finished] Sub!Dave fic

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh sorry i never finished this.  
> sorry.  
> :T

Breaks are the best times. There's a few weeks where you aren't obligated to do anything you don't want to. No school, no meetups, no nothing if you don't want to. These are the perfect times for a bit of play. You and John have been together a few years now officially. Even longer if you just count how long we've known each other. I know every secret he has and he knows all of yours. There's no place you'd rather be than at his side and his at yours.

Being as close as you are you know exactly what makes each other tick. in any sense. Including the sexual sense. Bringing kinks into the picture was kind of an awkward conversation, but now you know about each others kinks. Surprisingly they are pretty complimentary. You're both into bdsm stuff with you as a sub and John as a dom. You both enjoy breaks very much. Its pretty much a given that you turn into a full-time sub when break rolls around. You both enjoy it. 

At the end of the last day before break you remove your clothes and John puts on your collar. God, do you love that collar. For your birthday last year John bought you a custom leather collar. Red and black with a nice silver ring on the front. It fits you perfectly. Starting the next morning you are subservient to your boyfriend. Right at his mercy. Where you love to be most. 

Most of the time there's nothing sexual about it. Just the relief of just obeying the one person you trust most. You trust John with all your heart and soul. You love him too of course. You've been even thinking about moving up to Washington, after you and John are done with college, to get married. Nothing official yet though. It might be a bit much for John to go back there just yet though, what with all of our guardians being dead and all. You don't think you could go back to Texas either. Right now all four of you: Rose, John, Jade, and yourself are living in Arizona. No bad memories there.

It will be sad to have your wedding without Bro there. Hell, you never even got the chance to come out to Bro. You know that he will be there in spirit though. He's always around somehow. Sometimes there are nights when you and John just curl up in bed and cry and talk about back then. How the game ruined our lives. How much we miss our respective guardians. Sometimes Jade and Rose come over too. Just a giant fucking feelings pile. They know about the whole D/s thing with you and John. It seems only right. They're pretty chill about it. Rose sometimes tries to psychoanalyze you about it. God knows why you let her be your therapist. At least now she's certified and has her own practice. How she got through high school and college faster than all of you, god only knows. 

But yeah. Its the beginning of a break and its now morning. The sun streams in gently through the blind coating everything in its golden glow. It seems you've woken up before your Master. That's okay. You just cozy up in the blankets next to him and enjoy the morning haziness. Eventually he does wake up. You pretend to still be asleep. He's not wearing his glasses yet. He cant tell. He sits up in bed and you pretend to be just now waking up too. You lean over and nuzzle into your Master's side. He grabs your face and plants a kiss to your forehead. He asks you to go and make breakfast and bring it to him. You get out of bed. The temperature in the house is always set higher on breaks to accommodate your nudity. You've talked about wearing clothes, but you prefer to be nude while on sub duty. It helps your frame of mind. You stretch and yawn and head towards the kitchen. Today you will make some eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. You set the stove on and begin to cook. You always make sure to make more than your Master can eat. After all you do get the leftovers and your cooking is awesome. 

Once the meal is done cooking, the whole kitchen smells of warm, good, food. You lovingly place all the food onto a nice plate. You pour a glass of orange juice. You put both the plate and juice onto a tray and bring it to your Master who has been waiting for you. You assume he has already gotten up and peed and brushed his teeth and such, but he is back in bed, awaiting his breakfast.You set up the tray on the bed. You kneel down beside his side of the bed, waiting to be acknowledged. You look on lovingly as your Master gobbles up the food and downs the glass of juice. "Great job as always, my pet." He reaches over and ruffles your hair. You smile unabashedly. You are proud to make your Master happy. "Here, I've had enough. You can have the rest." He hands you the plate and fork. You gobble up what was left. The food isn't exactly hot anymore, but you love it anyways. "Thank you, Master," you say as you put the plate back on the tray. "Go wash these. I'll be back in a minute."

You gladly nod your head and gather the tray and head back to the kitchen. You are happy that your selection was pleasing to him. A punishment would be in order if it wasn't. You finish washing the dishes and place them back in the cupboard. You walk into the living room to find your Master dressed and sitting on the couch with his laptop. You take your place on the floor next to his feet. "Good, my pet. I've been looking online and I think I've found some new toys that you would like. Of course, you dont get to know until they arrive. But I think you will really grow to enjoy them." You like it when your master buys you things. He always knows just what you like. You peacefully sit next to your master for a good part of the morning. Your Master occasionally will talk to you and tell you about what he sees online in terms of news or whatever he finds. You don't get bored. You don't think you could ever be bored with your Master. 

Its almost noon when your Master finally gives up the laptop. He gets up to go back to the bedroom. "Stay here." You stay. You hear a bit of rummaging around coming from the bedroom, but then your Master returns. In his hands are your ears and tail with some lube. It seems today you get to be a good little puppy for your Master. "You make such a pretty little puppy, how can I resist?" He carefully kneels down to your level and clips the ears into your hair. "Good boy, now turn around so I can put on your tail." You turn around so your butt is facing your Master. He lifts up on it so he has a better angle. He squirts a bit of lube onto his fingers. He first squeezes one finger into your hole and slowly moves it around until he feels you are ready. He then adds another. You love your Master's fingers. Soft nice fingers. You love having any part of your Master inside of you. The feeling is like no other. He then decides that you've had enough prep. You whine softly at the sudden emptiness. He lubes up the plug end of the tail and then slides it into you. You are his good little puppy.

You turn around to face your Master. You bow down your head as your Master stands. He ruffles your hair, being careful of the ears pinned there. "Good dog. Now stay here. I'm going to go out and get some lunch real quick. Your toys are in your dog bed if you want to play with them. I'll be right back." He gets up and heads for the door and grabs his keys. "Be good while I'm gone!" He leaves and locks the door behind him. You are a good dog. You don't break while your Master is gone. You crawl to the bedroom on your hands and knees, your tail swishing behind you. You crawl over to the dog bed at the end of the king size bed you and John share. In the bed are a few toys: a rope, a squeaky football, a tennis ball, and a blue rubber bone. You nudge these aside for the time being and curl up in your bed for a nap.

"I'm home!" You hear as your Master walks through the door. "Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" You quickly wake up and get back on all fours and hurry to greet your Master. You rub yourself against his legs and he reaches down and scratches your back. He has a styrofoam leftover box in his hand. "I couldn't finish all of my spaghetti, so I guess I could just give it to my sweet little puppy." He walks into the kitchen with the box and you follow. He places the box on the ground and lifts the lid. "Bon apetit'! Now don't make a mess okay?" You dig in. Napping is hard work. By the time you finish off the spaghetti you see that your Master has left and also that you have splattered spaghetti sauce all around you. Your Master walks through the doorway into the kitchen. "Oh dear.. Someone's been a messy puppy. Bad dog!" He walks over to you and bops you on the nose with the newspaper in his hand. He grabs you by the neck and pushes your head to look at your mess. "See that? Bad dog! Bad! I believe a punishment is in order. But first we have to clean up this mess. Lick it up. It is your mess after all. Lick it up like the pitiful mutt you are." He leans on the doorway and just watches. You start to clean up the sauce without even thinking. Anything to please your Master.

Its not long before the floor is clean with your saliva. "Good dog. Now for your punishment." He pulls your leash out of where it had been rolled up in his back pocket and clips it onto your collar. He leads you by the leash into the bedroom. You hang your head low as you follow your Master. You were a bad dog. You deserve the punishment. When you get into the bedroom he sits on the side of the bed and starts to unbuckle his belt. "You've been a bad dog. Now you have to make it up to me. Just your mouth. No hands." He pulls down his pants and his boxers and pulls out his erection.


End file.
